


Dirty Snow

by Sakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurauchi/pseuds/Sakurauchi
Summary: Ruby and Leah experiment having sex for the first time.





	Dirty Snow

“Are you sure… is it okay if we do this?” 

“I told you already, didn’t I? My sister is busy and won’t come back until tomorrow. Geez, you worry too much.” Leah spoke as she untied the ribbons, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders. 

Ruby stared at her intently as Leah removed her clothes, the only thing covering her skin was a fancy black lingerie. 

“Come on.” Leah pushed Ruby down into the bed. She approached Ruby, closing in so that their lips were almost touching. “I want to see your body.” All Ruby could do was to reply with a nod. It was the first time she was willing to surrender herself to someone like this. She was nervous and excited. As Leah’s hands reached for her clothes, pulling them away, Ruby was lost in Leah’s sweet scene. She was completely focused on staring at the other girl, at her pretty face, her silky hair and her violet eyes. Eyes that always had a rough expression of them, but eyes that were also focused on Ruby. 

Leah didn’t hesitate as she removed Ruby’s skirt. The red haired first year only remained in a cute white underwear that would soon fall into the floor. Her body looked frail, her breasts were very small and her virgin pussy was shut tight. 

“You are so cute.” Leah smiled at her, a rare sight, a sight only Ruby was allowed to see. “I want you all to myself.” She gave Ruby a tight embrace. The red haired girl felt her heart skipping a beat as she was enveloped by Leah’s warmth. She embraced her back, unable to get enough of this. Feeling her breasts pressed against Leah’s body, her legs wrapped around hers and her breath on her neck felt amazing. 

“It’s okay.” Ruby spoke softly. “If it’s you it’s okay. You can have me.”

“Good girl.” Leah whispered into her ear. Her lips gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek and then one on her lips. Ruby was fast to return the kiss on the lips which only pulled Leah in closer until both shared a passionate kiss. Ruby was hesitant not knowing how to react as Leah tasted her tongue again and again. Letting go of the embrace, Leah pulled away and began kissing Ruby all over. Kissing her collarbone and moving closer to her breasts, she showered Ruby with kisses. In response Ruby let out a cute squeal every time Leah’s lips reached her. 

Moving her hands across Ruby’s body, Leah caressed Ruby’s soft legs. They were small, fitting of Ruby’s small frame and they were perfect. Leah’s fingers then reached for Ruby’s precious spot. She started using two fingers to softly caress Ruby’s entrance as her mouth continued to taste her. She began licking Ruby’s breasts, flickering her nipples up and down with her tongue. Leah’s movements were soft and gentle. She was making sure to treat Ruby with care, like a precious doll, like a precious treasure. Her tongue then started moving even lower, licking Ruby’s navel up and down, smearing her saliva all over the innocent girl. 

She could tell Ruby was starting to get wet, so she slightly rose up the pace of her fingers, caressing Ruby with some more pressure. 

“L-Leah….Mm…” Ruby’s cute voice was breaking apart. She let out a loud squeal as Leah’s finger slowly started to make its way inside her. She had never had the courage to penetrate herself with anything. She once found her sister’s dildo by accident, knowing where she kept it, Ruby was very tempted to try it, but could never gather the courage. She took a deep breath and decided to let this happen. 

Leah was mindful of Ruby’s reactions and kept going with care. She started sucking on Ruby’s nipples to make her feel good as her finger slowly made its way between her walls. Once her finger was fully inside she started moving it around, before slowly pulling it out and back in. Soon she was able to pick up her pace while putting a second finger inside. 

Ruby wanted more and more of Leah. Her hands reached for the other girl, unhooking her bra and pulling it away. Leah’s body was a little bigger than Ruby’s and her breasts were slightly more plentiful. Using her tiny hands, Ruby began groping Leah’s tits, she squeezed them with her palms as Leah’s fingers moved in and out of her with more speed. 

“Ruby…!” Leah was extremely sensitive. Just being touched like this was enough to make her very wet. As someone that didn’t show emotion too often, it was easy for Ruby to notice Leah’s flustered reactions.

“Leah…I…I will make you feel good now!”

Leah was caught by surprise. The situation reversed in just a moment and before she knew it, she was sitting on the bed. Ruby had pushed her down and once she paid attention at Ruby, her hands were pulling off Leah’s panties, exposing her wet vagina. 

“R-Ruby?!”

“Let me make you feel good!!”

Ruby spread Leah’s legs wide open and pushed her head between her legs. Being just as gentle as Leah was with her, Ruby gave her a kiss in her sweet, perverted spot. She kissed her cunt repeatedly before putting her fingers on her slit. Unlike Ruby, Leah’s pussy was a lot looser. Ruby had no problem parting away her lower lips with her fingers, revealing her pink and wet insides. Drawn by Leah’s perverted scent, Ruby started tasting her with her tongue. 

Leah who was not used to physical contact was extremely sensitive to the faintest touch. Feeling Ruby’s tongue tasting her precious spot was way too much. She couldn’t contain her loud, moaning voice as she pressed her hands on top of Ruby’s head. 

Ruby’s tongue desperately moved up, down and in circles. It was just like licking a tasty candy for her, or even better. As her fingers held Leah’s entrance wide open, she began to use her tongue to taste her clit. She squeezed Leah’s clit between her lips before licking it again. Ruby couldn’t have enough of her taste. Her tongue then went deep inside her. Ruby moved her tongue around Leah in circles as her lips sucked on her. Leah let out a loud scream mixed with a moan, Ruby hadn’t realized it but she had hit her G-spot with her tongue. 

“Hahhhn!! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby!!!” 

Leah arched her back. Ruby pulled away, startled by how much she raised her voice. Having already reached the point of no return, Leah’s love juices squirted out. They shot out of her pussy like a fountain, it shot up high, completely drenching Ruby’s body. The red haired girl stared at her in awe, she didn’t know this was even possible. 

Leah lied down on the bed, breathing heavily. Ruby used this chance to climb on top of her. A string of her cum rubbed into Ruby’s leg as she pressed her thigh against Leah’s pussy. Using her mouth, this time Ruby began to taste Leah’s tits, her lips sucking on her hard nipples like a baby.

“Ruby…” Leah spoke slowly.

“W-What is it?”

“I told you, didn’t I?” She moved up fast and pushed Ruby down into the bed. “I would make your body mine.”

Defenseless and startled by Leah’s pushy attitude, Ruby remained frozen as Leah spread her legs wide open. Holding one of Ruby’s legs up, Leah spread her own legs and positioned herself so that her clit was touching against Ruby’s gentle bud.

She stared into Ruby’s innocent eyes as she began to rock her hips. 

“Mmmnn…” “Hahhnn!!” 

The two let out moans as their pussies started to rub against each other. Refusing to let Leah to put in all the effort by herself, Ruby began rocking her hips as well, easily adjusting to her rhythm. The residue of Leah’s juices rubbed off all over Ruby’s pussy as their cunts moved against each other. Even while turned on so much, Leah was gentle with Ruby. She speed up her pace, making sure Ruby was comfortable. Her sensitive clit kissed Ruby’s nonstop. 

The two continued getting heated up. Showing Leah that she could take more, Ruby sped up the pace, which in turn only made Leah speed up more. The two got a gorgeous view of each other. Ruby stared into Leah’s eyes. She couldn’t get enough of this shameless, perverted expression as saliva drooled out of her mouth. She couldn’t get enough of her breasts moving up and down as sweat rolled down her neck and shoulders. On the other hand, Leah was fascinated with Ruby. Seeing such a cute and innocent girl enjoying such a perverted act was exciting. Listening to her cute voice moaning loudly turned her on a lot. Neither could formulate words anymore, and coming to a sudden halt, the two hit their climax at the same time. 

Ruby wasn’t much of a squirter, so her dirty juices simply dripped out of her pussy. Leah on the other hand, was beyond overstimulated. Her juices squirted out, falling all over Ruby’s body once more. 

The two lied down on the bed, exhausted and pleased. Looking into each other’s eyes, they embraced each other. 

“I love you.” Ruby spoke, burying her face into Leah’s chest.

Leah kissed the top of Ruby’s head, caressing her back. “I love you more than anything, Ruby.”

Without letting go of each other, the two eventually fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to imagine these two being a switch when sleeping with each other. Hopefully this is the start of many more fics to come from me of this pairing.


End file.
